Pieces
by hellmouth princess
Summary: Companion piece to 'She was Broken Too', He thought he could out her back together just by loving her, but 500 years is alone time alone and sometimes love just isn’t enough. BuffyMal Firefly xover


This is the companion piece to 'she was broken too' focussing on Buffy.

Disclaimer: It's mine, all mine I tell you. Except for Buffy. And Mal. And Reavers. And the buffy character mentioned. And the Firefly universe. I have a buffy the vampire slayer gum dispenser. Does that count for anything?

Oh well, on with the story!

Slayers die young. It was an established fact. You could read countless watcher diaries from across the ages and you would find the same thing, over and over. Slayers died young., they always had and they always would.

Buffy was a slayer, and she had died young. Twice. Then she changed the rules, and suddenly the slayer stood a chance once more. There were dreams of long lives and happy endings. But it didn▓t quite work out. There were so many slayers, and for that brief generation they shined brighter than ever before, and they had long lives and happy endings, but when the last of those slayers died, there was just one. One girl called in every generation.

So where did Buffy fit in. She had been called so many generations ago, and she had done her time, she had fought and died for her destiny, but it wasn▓t enough. It was the second death that had sealed her fate. Well not so much the death as the events after. When she had been brought back death was an avenue no longer available for her.

The first fifty years had not been entirely awful. She watched her friends grow old, and her little sister marry and start a family of her own. It had been quite nice for a while, to be young and beautiful, untouched by age.

Until they started to get too old. Buffy was still twenty years old, she enjoyed shopping and clubbing and loud music even after they▓d grown accustomed to slippers and early nights. Then they were all gone, and it was just her, a little piece of her breaking off as she stood at each new grave saying goodbye to another old friend.

She stayed in contact with her nieces and nephews and then her great nieces and great nephews, unwilling to leave her baby sisters children and grand children alone or unprotected. But it got more difficult to explain to their friends or spouses, so she had stepped back, walked away.

That was when she started feeling lonely, when the real war against the demons had started. She was an unstoppable force. She didn▓t slay, she hunted, and she was good at it. Funded by the watchers council she travelled the world, finding the worst of the worst and she annihilated them.

But it turned out it wasn▓t enough to save the world. Because it wasn▓t the demons who ended the world, it was the humans, so they did what humans are known to do in times of crisis, they packed their bags and left. Off the planet, to a new system of planets and moons that were changed to accommodate the ever increasing population of humans.

Most of the demons who managed to get passage on one of the ships, the human looking ones that was, didn▓t survive the trip. Their own existence relying too much on the magic of the earth. The ones that survived found they could adapt to new worlds, as long as they didn▓t spend too much time travelling between them.

Buffy however found this new world fit her needs much better. It was so much easier for a person to live somewhere for five, maybe ten years before moving to a new planet or moon without anybody noticing that they hadn▓t aged since they arrived.

Of course she continued to slay, how could she not? It was in her blood, it was her destiny, and deep down somewhere she hoped that if she could finish it, destroy all the monsters then they would finally let her have some peace, finally let her die. And it was all she had in life, she had no friends, no lovers, only the fight, the hunt.

Then ten or so years ago a new monster was born. She didn▓t know where they came from, she had heard the stories and believed none of them. These monsters were more than monsters, they were men. Or at least they used to be, before they started mutilating themselves then killing and raping and wearing their victims skins as clothes. They may have been people once but Buffy knew when she first faced those things that there was no humanity left in them. So she did what she did best, she slayed them.

She learnt these new monsters ways, and she began to hunt them too. She saved countless lives and she did it without stopping, without thanks and without help. Well there was one man, different from any she had met in a long time, he had been willing to fight with her, to love her, he thought he could save her, maybe even fix her.  
But Buffy had been alone for a long time now. She was beyond those things, after a enough times things are beyond being fixed. They▓re just broken.

_An  
A little note to say that I am working on a full story to go with this where Buffy and Mal will be reunited in Firefly/Serenity timeline (they knew each other before he even bought the ship). Unfotuantely I am writing it backwards so I have the last three chapters done, the middle chapters are half done and the beginning need some work. _

Also positive reviews for this and the other broken story make me happy. A happy writer is more likely to post the next story! 

_Fanart for these stories can be found at _www. (split from www. to make it work)


End file.
